


one shots that make you wish the bechloe kiss was released (even more than before)

by bechlowee



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bechlowee/pseuds/bechlowee
Summary: bunch of one shots I write because no one else will because they were my ideas and other authors can’t read my mind. probably pretty slow updates because I forget that I like writing, but they’re one shots so it’s not too big of a deal. If you do have a recommendation I may or may not do it because I have a long list of ones I’m already thinking about doing, but feel free to shoot me a message at @god-simulator on tumblr until I get me a fandom account.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Kudos: 16





	1. It’s Too Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff: 99% Smut: 1%  
> Rating: T  
> •Background Info: Chloe’s afraid of the dark

Chloe wakes up in the middle of the night, her mouth is completely dry and her entire body is wracked with exhaustion. She looks to her bedside table in search for her glass of water, but it is nowhere to be found. With a surge of confidence and lingering confusion, she thinks she is bold enough to face the evils of the darkness and sits up. That is, until she tries to look around she can’t even see her hand two inches in front of her face. Chloe slowly lays herself back down and stares at the ceiling for a few moments. Her thirst is the only thing she can think about and there isn’t a drop of water in sight. She figures she can ignore it if she can just cuddle into her bedmate and go back to sleep. Just as she settles herself into a comfortable position it hits her. Her cuddle buddy, Beca, isn’t afraid of the dark. Fear would be against her bad ass code. The redhead props herself on her elbow and gently shakes Beca’s shoulders until she stirs into consciousness.

“What’s the big emergency, Beale?” Beca croaks and turns onto her back.

“I... need you to get me something from the kitchen,” Chloe hesitates when she realizes how childish her request is about to sound, “I could use a drink of water,” she winces.

“And why can’t you do that yourself?” Beca smirks, trying to make eye contact with her red headed girlfriend. Chloe stares into her eyes and cracks a nervous smile.

“I’m afraid I could... hurt myself! Or wake everyone in the house up. You’re just more agile. You should do it,” Chloe sputters, trying to evade eye contact even though it was too dark to see her eyes anyways. She knew the real reason why she didn’t want to face a trip to the kitchen alone and in the dark. Sure, she could trip and make a mess and wake everyone up, but what’s a mess when someone could be breaking into her house and waiting for her to come out. What if a shadow demon monster thing grabs her ankle and drags her into the depths of hell and she’s indebted with eternal servitude to Satan himself? Yeah, she’s just afraid of the dark.

Beca can see the cogs turning in her girlfriend’s head. The way she’s blankly staring at the bed, and how she’s clearly gnawing at the inside of her mouth. She didn’t even notice Beca flicked the lamp on. It makes her smile a little bit. A lot, actually, because it is so apparent that Chloe is afraid of the dark. It took the brunette’s words to snap her out of her thoughts.

“I’ll get you your water,” She starts, her signature smirk adorning her face once again, “On one condition...”

Chloe gives her a look of expectancy and Beca chuckles at her mock seriousness.

“You’re coming with me.”

Chloe brushes it off, she thinks she is fine as long as someone is with her, especially Beca. That is, until she actually catches a glimpse of how dark it actually is in the rest of the house. The hallway looks infinitely long since she can’t see the end of it. Beca notices how the redhead has locked up, staring into the abyss that is the hallway. She reaches out to grab her girlfriend’s wrist, which apparently took her by surprise because she lets out a gasp and whips her head around. Beca bites her lip to keep from smiling at the taller girl. How ridiculous it is that she has to guide her to the kitchen because she’s so afraid of the dark. She has to walk carefully down the stairs because the redhead is so close to her that she almost trips over her.

“Do you see that?” Chloe whispers, completely still and holding an unbroken stare with a spot in the living room. Beca took the opportunity to take her phone out of her pants’ waistband with her free hand and shine her flashlight at the spot where Chloe was staring. She watched as the senior’s shoulders relaxed and she let out a relieved sigh. 

“It’s okay, there’s nothing in here. It’s just your imagination,” Beca reassures her. They make their way to the kitchen without another hiccup, although Chloe is still alert, watching for any perpetrators in the night despite the brunette’s comforting words.

Beca stays true to her side of the deal, she does get her girlfriend a glass of water. Chloe turns the kitchen light on and she watches Beca squint her eyes to adjust to the light. The glass is filled to the perfect amount, so Beca turns to give the redhead her promised glass, but when she tries to hand it to her, Chloe just stands and smiles at Beca.

“What?” Beca looks up at Chloe with a quizzical look.

“Thank you for doing this for me,” Chloe almost whispers and moves closer to Beca to wrap her arms around her waist, not breaking eye contact for a second, leaning ever so close, “It means a lot.”

“I mean, it’s just some water. We could get it any-“ Chloe cuts off the brunette’s oblivious rambling with a soft kiss. Beca takes a moment to acknowledge what is happening, but before long she uses her free hand to slowly cup the other woman’s cheek. Chloe deepens the kiss by pulling the shorter woman’s waist to press against her own, tracing one hand up her back and dragging her fingers through her soft, brown hair while her other hand stays occupied kneading the fabric of Beca’s shirt. Beca gets so lost in the moment that she forgets about the weight in other hand and moves it a little too quickly, spilling water down her arm and inevitably breaking their embrace. 

Beca looks up at her girlfriend apologetically and Chloe just giggles at the water dripping down the brunette’s elbow.

“Maybe we should... go back upstairs?” Beca awkwardly suggests.

“Maybe, I’ll lead the way,” Chloe announces while her confidence is still boosted from their first conquered trip through the dark.


	2. Shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff: 100% Smut: 0%  
> Rating: T  
> •Background Info: Beca gets up to leave Chloe’s apartment when Chloe notices that Beca can’t be bothered to tie her shoes

“Chloe, there is nothing to watch!!” Beca groans.

“Well take that up with Netflix, babe” Chloe giggled as she was leaned up against the kitchen counter waiting for her popcorn to finish up in the microwave. The microwave dinged and Chloe grabbed the popcorn, swung the door shut, and walked back to her place on the couch next to Beca.

“We can watch that one again” Chloe recommended.  
“There’s no way we can finish the whole series in one night. Also why would we watch it again if we know what’s going to happen?” Beca questioned.

“It’s either that or a movie, I know how you feel about movies”

“Yeah, yeah whatever. I’ll watch a movie if the actresses are hot.” Beca smirked as Chloe shoved her shoulder and laughed.

“Oh come on there has to be something to take my mind off of the plot”

“I think you’re just being dramatic, Beca” 

“Not a chance” Beca looked down at her phone to see it was almost 12:00. 

“If I don’t get home soon my dad’s gonna be on my ass about it all week.” Beca sighed as she stood up and walked towards the door. She slipped her shoes on, untied as usual. It always annoyed Chloe how she would never tie her shoes. She’s never called her girlfriend out about it before, though.

“Beca?” She called out, “How come you never tie your shoes?”

“Uhh I guess I just don’t want to take the time” Beca muttered barely loud enough for Chloe to hear as she walked up behind her.

“If the grounds too wet or rocky I just tuck them into my shoes,” Beca said as she peered up at her girlfriend standing in front of the door.

“You’re going to fall one of these days. Tie them,” Chloe insisted.

“Well I mean I’m just going out to my car surely I can make it that far” Beca started to get a bit nervous.

“Anything can happen from here to there. Just tie them. For me?” Chloe tried. Beca stared at her for a few seconds until a wave of realization hit Chloe.

“Wait a minute... you don’t know how to tie your shoes, do you?” Beca’s mouth was slightly agape as she held Chloe’s gaze. Chloe was trying her hardest not to laugh. Her grin that stretched from ear to ear was enough evidence of her amusement.

“Can you or can’t you?” Chloe pried.

“I can just tuck the laces into my shoes” Beca mumbles shamefully.

“Oh my god you can’t tie your shoes!” The brunette’s face was turning more red by the second.

“You don’t have to make such a big deal out of it” Beca had her hand around the back of her neck as she looked towards the ground.

“Don’t be so ashamed!” Chloe grabbed her girlfriends hand and dragged her back to the living room and sat on the floor. 

“Let’s learn” Chloe spoke with a smile on her face.

“Oh my god you’re so weird” Beca shook her head and chuckled just a bit.  
“Give me one of your shoes,” Chloe insisted. Beca threw her right shoe at Chloe and she slipped it on.

“Geez, Beca you have big feet.” 

“Thanks.” The brunette smirked.

“Okay, take a lace in each hand, and cross them in an X shape. Dip one lace under the X and pull both laces tight. Then you take one of the laces and make it into a little loop, like this,” Chloe demonstrated, “Then you bring your other lace around the the loop and slip it right under this little hole that it makes and pull it through. Just enough that it forms two perfect loops.”  
Beca had just finished her second loop but accidentally pulled the lace too far.

“What?!” Chloe laughed at Beca’s struggle. 

“Babe, how can you be so good at mixing songs but not be able to understand how to tie your shoes?”

“I don’t know!” Beca couldn’t help but to crack a smile. Chloe went through it a few more times with her until she made Beca do it herself. She was successful, but they weren’t exactly even loops. They looked at the time to see it was nearly 1 in the morning.

“There’s no way I’m letting you drive home this late” Chloe said. Beca rolled her eyes and smirked.

“I’m surprised you’d even let me walk down the steps by myself, let alone drive.” 

“Whatever,” Chloe said. She stood up and went into her room to grab some clothes for Beca. She launched the stuff at her girlfriend when she least expected it.

“Put it on, you’re crashing here tonight,” She laughed at Beca’s bewildered look.

“So romantic,” Beca said sarcastically. She threw on the oversized hoodie and shorts and jumped into Chloe’s bed. The redhead immediately nestled her head into her girlfriend’s neck. They both said their good nights and drifted to sleep.


End file.
